dcmissionariesfandomcom-20200214-history
Polo Buttowndown
Polo Buttondown, 'is an angel currently living in Daten City alongside his boyfriend Monocle and adopted son, Sneakers. He is a sweetheart but can be violent when provoked. His weapon is a Gladius named "Flannel" He is an angel and his former sins are Envy and Wrath. Appearance Polo has an athletic build and displays great strength. His hair is blonde but his bangs are dyed mint green. He has eyes of the same color. He is wearing a green plaid unbuttoned polo, its sleeves are rolled up to his elbows and underneath he is wearing a plain black shirt, and a pair of jeans and sneakers. Henshin Polo's henshin outfit consists of a unbuttoned polo, revealing his chest and light blue pants. A white and green sash is tied around his waist and a golden laurel wreath is on his head. He is barefoot Personality Polo Buttondown is a sweetheart. He'll help you out and sweep you off your feet like a damsel in distress (even if you're a guy). He is not reluctant to help out a friend, but don't make him jealous, because he'll do anything to get rid of the competition. He's also the type of guy that would make bad puns and jokes and expect you to laugh. Also don't try to harm his loved ones, you'll regret it. Background Growing up in Eastern heaven with a stable family, Polo Buttondown was happy, it was him and his parents living their lives happily. One night, while tucking him into bed, they told him that his mother was pregnant and he's going to have a baby brother. When they arrived from the hospital with the baby, Polo was instantly engrossed with his cute baby brother. And as they grow up, they became inseparable as well as best friends. They were the best buddies until they went to high school, where polo couldn't fit in well, always fail the tests, the black sheep of the school, and yet, his younger brother was popular, an A+ Student, always the perfect one, and an aspiring violinist. Suddenly he was cast out in his younger brother's shadow, and it doesn't help that his parents often compared Polo to his brother. It makes Polo wonder, if ''he has those abilities, would it be the same? Would his parents shower him with compliments like they do to his brother? Sometimes Polo found himself wishing that his brother would break his arm so that he couldn't play anymore, the bond between them was slowly fading away until he only saw his brother as someone who has what he hasn't, someone he '''envies. Then came a talent show in their school, and Polo decided that it was a perfect chance to sabotage his brother's performance, he planned it carefully, he intends to ruin his brother's spotlight and publicly humiliate him. And when it's his brother's turn, his plan somehow failed. Now, this caused Polo to snap. His envy took over him as he ran to the stage and blindly pinned his brother down, and proceeded to choke his own flesh and blood in front of the whole school. His brother struggled to get free, crying and kicking, his eyes were wide with pure terror, and at that moment, Polo regained his senses, he let go of his brother, who now has a dark ring bruises around his neck. His brother coughed and tried to talk, but he couldn't. His eyes met Polo's, it was filled with sorrow and fear, he mouthed the word, "Why?" Before he could answer, the authorities showed up and took him away. He was given a trial but he was found guilty, "Polo Buttondown, the Angelic council has spoken. We found that you are guilty of the Sins Envy and Wrath, You shall spend your days on Earth until you can earn your way back..." He was thrown out of heaven for his envy and wrath, with the question still lingering in his mind, and the fearful look in his brother's eyes still haunts him to this day. On the surface, he vowed to make his way back up to heaven, and fix his mistakes. But in three years time, he adapted quickly and searched the streets for a job, usually getting fired after a couple of weeks, he's even thought of giving up, but he knows he has to prove that he's not worthless, he can achieve something, even if it is small and insignificant. Eventually he got hired as a waiter at a decent restaurant and worked his ass hard enough to save enough money to buy his own house, though he spends most of his time at the Abbey. And when it comes to getting heavens... Not so much, but he needed to get back, he has to, he has no luck until, Monocle crashed in his roof. Polo, unlike the other angels, he saw something in the newly fallen angel, He just can't put his finger on it. Polo took him under his care and they became friends and partners in ghost hunting, despite Monocle being too angry and meticulous. Eventually they started dating. After a while, He and Monocle was a happy couple, they managed to collect heavens, Monocle wanted Polo to ascend first, since he really wanted to see his family, but he right now he wanted nothing more than to see Monocle happy, Monocle returned to Heaven and stayed there for one agonizing month, Polo, despite being the one who let Monocle go to heaven, he felt his envy stir inside him, a small part of his brain said that HE deserved those heavens, not Monocle, this broke his heart, for he never thought the he would ever envy the light of his life. He fell into depression, and what's worse, his Brother, Henley Shirt, was fallen for pride, and seeing his brother like that even shattered him. It was HIS fault, after all, he accepted the torment his younger brother was giving him, thinking that he deserves to be treated that way. Even after Monocle's return to Daten, Polo can't shake the sadness off him, he tries to mask it with a smile. But it does not always work, at least, for Monocle, he helped Polo get through his inner turmoils, keeping Henley at a safe distance and he even helped Polo ascend. As he reagained his angel status, He brought Monocle to heaven and introduced him to his parents. Polo decided to live on earth, as he has devoted himself to the cause of the Abbey, taking care of Sneakers, and a life with Monocle. Abilities Gallery Trivia * Likes sweets * Not a very good singer (Still has a sexy voice, though) * Hates coffee and prefers hot chocolate * Morning person * Gets attached very easily * Has no cooking knowledge whatsoever. (He eats take-out before Monocle showed up) * Likes tiny things * finds Monocle's temper as 'adorable' Category:Angels